Reaper of the Force
by Ichko
Summary: As Ahsoka struggles to find her place in the galaxy after leaving the Order, she picks up an unique companion in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Reaper of the Force Chapter 1**

**I do not own Bleach or Star Wars**

* * *

The darkness of the ancient tomb was broken by the occasional pillar of light, coming through small holes in the aged ceiling. Sand has piled up in places, along the walls, giving the place an exotic feel to it, the cold air in the tomb sending chill along the young Togruta's back.

Ahsoka still did not know why she agreed to do it. After leaving the Jedi order, she has been trying to survive as best as she could. The teen girl tried getting a 'normal' job, but she did not have that many skills that she could bring to the table, having practically spent all her life at the temple. She eventually managed to get a job as a waitress in a not-so-pleasant pub, but it did not take long for her to start punching some of the more drunk customers.

Naturally, she was kicked out of her job and for a while, Ahsoka contemplated returning to the order, but every time she dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. As she wondered the levels of lower Coruscant, Ahsoka found her way in a small band of smugglers, who, upon introducing herself as a former republican agent, were both wary and happy to have her. On one hand, she could have been a spy. On the other, she knew where and how the republic operated and was able to get them around the galaxy undetected. Of course, smugglers been smugglers, they eventually abandoned her on Nal Hutta.

Thankfully, Ahsoka managed to get something out of her short stay with them. A rare permafrost lightsaber crystal from Hoth. But that did not matter much at the time since she did not have the rest of the part to build herself a lightsaber.

Still, having been abandoned at the hutt home world, she though she just might end as a pleasure slave, but somehow, fate was on her side once again. A certain slime ball that was on a 'diplomatic' visit to the capital recognized her and offered her a deal. Payment that would be enough to last her years, with possible future deals upon successful completion. Ofcourse, coming from a hutt, it was more of a do-it or you die/ become slave job. And while dealing with hutts was nothing new to Ahsoka, the problem lay with what her job was.

Stealing sith artifacts. While she lithuraly had no idea what Jabba could possibly want them for and ignoring the fact what a dark-side artifact could do to a former jedi, the problem lay that she was not stealing them from someone, but somewhere. She was going to Korriban.

Still, she had to give the slimeball credit where it was due. Before she left, he provided her with everything that she could need. A ship, provisions, proper gear… and lightsaber parts. The Togruta dared not think where or how he acquired them, but in the end, she was grateful to finally have a weapon that she was familiar with, a sense of security returning to her.

So here was she now, wandering around the tomb of some Darth that she did not particularly care for, her hand constantly on her lightsaber, yet not igniting it. Somehow, thinking back to her lightsaber brought a smile to her face despite the scenery. It was different than the rest. Sure it served the same purpose, but the color gave off a different feel. It was blue, but not the same as her master. It was much lighter shade, almost ice-like, and the blade as a whole looked different then a usual lightsaber. She could not describe it fully, but it looked a little like a solid piece of ice.

Reaching an intersection in the tomb's design snapped her out of her daze, but in the end, she had only one way to go, or rather, one way that she could go, the other two having collapsed. Turning left, she slowly entered a large room, much better lit then the tunnels she had been so far. It was not the final resting place of the sith, whose tomb she was raiding, which was a big letdown, having walked for nearly an hour so far and checked everywhere else. The room was mostly bare, large columns shaped like hooded figures, like the ones that lined the corridors, flanking the corners. Yet, there was still something on the small pedestal that Ahsoka could barely make out from her place.

Slowly moving closer, expecting a trap to spring up at any given moment, she saw that the item was a black holocron. Smiling, despite the ever growing presence of the darkside around her, Ahsoka extended her hand to collect her quest item, only for the holocron to glow black with reddish outline while her extended hand glowed with a white outline.

Even with her trained reflexes, she was not fast enough in pulling back and before she knew it, pure energy arched from her hand to the holocron, causing a small explosion, pushing her back a couple of meters and blinding her.

"What the hell?!" suddenly asked a male voice.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes to clear them and focus on the figure that had appeared in front of her, her hand once again finding its way to her lightsaber.

What she saw was a tall human with short orange hair, probably around twenty, wearing baggy black robes with a large bundle on his back. If she had to wager a guess, she would put her credits at an electrostaff.

Back to the present, the man's gaze found its way to her hooded form.

"Hey, what the hell is going on around here?! Where am I?"

Ahsoka did not know how to react. This person appeared out of nowhere, was dressed somewhat similarly to a Sith, and he was pissed. She slowly started backing off, which only served to further increase the man's scowl. As he raised his hand, she expected him to use the force on her, thus she decided to act.

She used the force to push him back and took off running. She came here hunting for artifacts, not fighting an ancient Sith, especially on Koribban, where everything reeked of the dark side. A strange sizzling sound was heard and Ahsoka though he had ignited his staff. But then, she heard it again and he appeared a few meters infront of her.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?!" he shouted, but Ahsoka could see that this time, he was prepared to take her hit.

Getting into a stance, she unbuckled her lightsaber, igniting it. Suddenly, she felt strange, like she has just become Skyguy's padawan, using her single saber in reverse Shien grip. But this was different. Back then, she had her master to bail her out. This time, she was alone, and against probably the strongest thing she has ever faced.

There was surprise on the man's face looking at her weapon and he reached for the thing on his back, taking it by a protruding metal piece and bringing it forth. The bandages fell and revealed a massive metal sword. Ahsoka quickly dismissed the idea that it was a simple metal sword since he was in this place, summoned by a sith holocron.

They stood still for a while, neither one moving, yet the man simply kept the sword at his side instead of raising it any stance. Thinking he was underestimating her, Ahsoka took to the offensive.

She rushed forth, bringing her hand in a wide horizontal slash, but the man blocked the strike with ease, her icy lightsaber striking the flat of the massive sword, which, just as expected, did not get damaged by the lightsaber. They broke contact, the man swiping his sword vertically from the ground up, yet the former jedi somehow felt no killing intent in the blow which she dodged easily, the weak strike only serving to anger her. In her mind, he was underestimating her.

Sidestepping the slow slash, she tried to swipe his legs from underneath him, yet he only jumped back with surprising agility considering the big weapon he carried.

"Tough guy, huh… well…" he said before disappearing from her sight. It was thanks to her jedi senses that she was able to survive his strike from behind, raising her lightsaber to block his sword, only for him to deliver a kick to Ahsoka's stomach, sending her flying back, the Togruta managing to rotate herself in the air so that she may land on the wall with her feet and launch herself back at the man, her hood falling off in the process.

The orange-head managed to block her counterattack, Ahsoka doing a flip in the air above him and landing meters away. It was then that the black-clad man managed to get a good look at his opponent, her red skin and montrals revealed.

"Just what the hell are you?!" he asked, surprise and confusion written on his face, finally getting into something that may be called a stance.

Ahsoka ignored the comment as best as she could. She knew most Siths were racists and even she was not spared a joke or two from some of the human younglings when she was a youngling herself. No matter the law, the different would always be targeted. In the end, she realized one simple fact.

All this time, he was not taking her seriously, but now, judging by his stance, he was just getting started. Deciding her only chance was to run away, she used the force to push him as far back as she could, gathering it as a blast and unleashing it instead of the conventional way.

Unfortunately, he saw the movement of her hand and predicted that she will fire something his way. Before the force push connected with his body, the orange-head disappeared, appearing but a meter to Ahsoka's left, sword raised to strike, but stopped mid-sling as the force continued to move forth and hit a pillar, cleaving it in two.

Slight rumbling was heard and not a second later, the roof started collapsing, other aged pillars giving in under the sudden strain.

Ahsoka suddenly remembered her mission to Geonosis with Barris, where she once again got stuck deep underground. This time, however, there was no one looking for her. She though this will be the end for her, buried on a planet shrouded in the dark side, with a Sith as her eternal companion no less. She deactivated her lightsaber and prepared for the end when something she did not expect happened.

The man, this Sith, suddenly grabbed her in both hands and began moving down the long corridors, the world becoming a blur around them, nothing but the sizzling of the technique and the crumbling noise of the tomb as their companion.

As the ancient tunnel collapsed around them, Ahsoka suddenly had hope. For some reason, the Sith was helping her instead of saving only himself. Thankfully, this was one of the simpler tombs, which while long, was pretty strait forward with barely any side paths.

They finally made it out, a trek that took Ahsoka nearly an hour on foot completed in mere seconds. As the entrance collapsed behind them, blowing up a cloud of dust, they stood unmoving, the strange man not even fazed even after the multiple times he used that strange technique.

As the man gently let Ahsoka back to the ground, she stood there unsure what to do.

"Thanks… I guess… but why? You are a Sith! Why did you save me?" the man looked at her, trying hard not to stare at her headtails, before speaking.

"I am not a sith, never heard of one. Plus, I had no reason not to save you."

"But I attacked you! What kind of a man saves his attacked?!" shouted Ahsoka, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

The man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You would be surprised just how many of my friends attacked me the first time we met…"

Ahsoka stood staring at him for a long time, and now finally out of the dark tomb, she could finally get a good force feel of the man… and he did not feel like a Sith at all. Sure he was no Yoda or Kenobi, but he was definitely not dark.

"Sorry for attacking you back in there. It's just that I did not expect there to be anything on this planet that is not hostile."

"Ah, don't sweat it. The name's Ichigo." Said the finally named man, extending his hand.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano,a jed-" the girl cut herself off abruptly, having grown used to introducing herself as Jedi padawan, yet taking the extended hand nonetheless.

After shaking hands, both of them stood awkwardly, no one sure what to say. It was then that it clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Wait. What did you mean by this planet? Just where am I?"

* * *

**Another new story, yeah I know... **

**It's just that I have been having trouble writing for any of my already existing stories. Like, I know what I have to write, I have already written 3/4 of the chapters, but I just cannot fill in the blanks with the proper words.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys find this one interesting.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaper of the Force chapter 2**

**I do not own Star Wars of Bleach**

* * *

"So, I am on the planet of Korriban in the Horuset system. You are a Togruta and a former Jedi, once part of the grand army of the republic, locked in a war with the confederacy of independent systems. Rights, I am just going to nod and pretend I understand any of this." said Ichigo as he and Ahsoka walked through one of the canyons on the former Sith world.

"What is so hard to understand? Where have you been living in for the last five years? A cave?" asked the girl, crossing her arms, looking irritated.

"You would not believe me even if I told you…"

"Try me."

"Fine, fine, you bloody annoyance."

"I am from a planet called Earth, the Solar system, I believe. It is not that developed compared to your worlds, I guess. We just recently landed on the moon." Ahsoka nodded. It was not that hard to believe that there were such worlds, undiscovered and undeveloped.

"There are several dimensions connected with Earth, all of them connected with the afterlife. Long story-short, I ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife, or if they are sinners- to hell."

The former jedi stood staring at the orange-head in front of her before shaking her head:

"You are right, I don't believe you. Afterlife? There is only the force and we all become one with it after we die. Well, unless you are sith, but that's different."

"Whatever. Believe what you want." Responded Ichigo, not in the mood to argue.

His day has been going quite badly so far. He was just leaving Kisuke's shop on his way to school when a hollow showed up. Leaving his body with the former captain, Ichigo quickly found and disposed of the entity, making short work of the weak fallen soul.

Of course, with his luck, something happened as the hollow was decintregating. As spirit particles flew all around the shinigami, they suddenly stopped their ascend and held still in the air before glowing brightly and launching themselves at the confused reaper. Next thing he knew, he is in a weird room with a hooded figure trying to kill him with telekinesis.

After clearing everything between the two of them, Ichigo considered going back underground for the holo-thing since it was it that brought him there, but considering that it was in a collapsed tomb, kilometers long, it was impossible, even for him.

Nevertheless, he was somehow calm about all this. For nearly two years he has been powerless and nothing has happened and with his dad regaining his powers fully, he was sure of the safety of his family. Plus, he was certain Kisuke will come up with some way to get him back to Earth. Ichigo would not put it past Kisuke for this whole…thing to be his doing in the first place.

Snapping back to the present, Ichigo saw that they have entered yet another canyon, a dense sandstorm surrounding them.

"So where are we going again?" Ichigo asked, raising a hand infront of his face to shield himself from the ever-increasing volume of sand in the air around the duo.

"Ugh… for the last time, we are going for another artifact since you so kindly buried the other!"

"Me? I'll have you know, miss flashy sword, that it was you that brought down the tomb, and my way home I might add!"

"Hey! If you did not mess with Sith artifacts, we both wouldn't be in this situation."

"For the last time, I don't bloody know what a Sith is! I was minding my own business when suddenly next thing I know, you are standing there, blasting me with the Strength."

"It's the Force, you kriffin idiot!"

"Strength, Force who ca- OUCH!" Ichigo suddenly brought an end to their argument, bumping into something, which, considering the ever-increasing density of the sandstorm, was not that big of a surprise.

A strange being was heard infront of them, one that Ahsoka quickly recognized.

"R2? What are you doing here?"

The droid beeped something which Ichigo did not understand and his barely visible shape began moving away, Ahsoka following him without hesitation, while Ichigo only signed, thinking out loud:

"Why do these things always happen to me… why can't it be Ishida for a change…" mumbled the orange-head, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, before following the girl. As they blindly ran across the wall of sand before them with only beeping to lead them on, the storm began to lessen. Nevertheless, they moved for what felt like a good five minutes before eventually coming to a destination and finally exiting the storm, revealing a dead end to a canyon with something akin to an Egyptian pyramid at the end.

Finally managing to get a good look at R2, Ichigo only raised an eyebrow. He did not think much of the beeping but he would be lying if he said he did not think that it was coming from a machine of a sort and his suspicions were confirmed. R2 was a robot… that looked remarkably like a trash can.

"What do you mean master Yoda is here?" suddenly questioned Ahsoka while Ichigo was still lost in though. The little robot began beeping wildly, sounds that sounded the same to Ichigo but apparently were the equivalent of a story to his new alien companion.

"Padowan Tano, to see you well, good it is." Suddenly spoke up an old sounding voice from Ichigo's right that made the shinigami raise an eyebrow at the grammar. It was definitely not the correct way of speaking yet it sounded formal. Maybe it was his own mistake for assuming that the same rules applied.

Turning to the voice, Ichigo nearly took a step back at what was coming against him. It was a small green… thing with large eyes and long eyes, a balding head with little white hair on the sides and back. 'Yoda' was clad in a long, for his size, white robe and was supporting himself on a cane, not really surprising as wrinkles marred his exposed skin.

"I am not a padowan anymore, master." Responded with a slightly hostile edge Ahsoka, a bite almost to her voice before a small smiled appeared on her face. "But it is good to see you again, master Yoda."

"Hmm, done well for yourself, you have. Strong in the force, you are but I wonder – why are you here?"

"Master… ugh… I am I guess what you would call a treasure hunter. A lot of things happened since I left the order."

"Hmm… and to Ilum, you were?"

"What? Oh. OH. No, no, I found it on Hoth, the crystal I mean. It is a permafrost one."

"Rare, they are. A beautiful blade, they create." Said the small master with a smile before turning towards Ichigo.

"Introduce, believe I did not. Master Yoda of the Jedi council, I am." Formally said the green aged Jedi.

"Master, he is abit of a weird case." Spoke up Ahsoka.

"Hey!"

"I was… in one of the tombs, you see and when I nearly touched a Sith holocron, something happened and he just appeared, out of nowhere. He claims not to be a Sith and even says he has never heard of them, or the Jedi for that matter."

"Hmmm, darkness within you, I sense, young one. But not of the dark side. Something different, something primal. Great sorrow you carry, great burden, you bear." For his part, Ichigo managed to not be freaked out by all this, only scowling. He may have guessed about his inner hollow, but then again, he literally may have just guessed, assumed sort to speak. Maybe he thought he was in morning because of the all-black clothes? Nevertheless, his scowl increasing, he turned to Ahsoka.

"I did not lie. I have never heard of Jedi or Sith or Korriban or the Republic or anything."

"Truth, in your words, I sense but vigilant we must remain. Unknown, the circumstances of your arrival, are." Spoke gravely the Jedi master._ 'Just great.' _

"So what do you plan to do, anyways?" questioned Ahsoka.

"I don't know, probably go back to that tomb and wait. A guy back home that is abit…ok maybe a lot of a mad genius inventor would probably notice me missing and look for a way to bring me back."

"Dangerous it is, to wait on Korriban, foolish even." Stated the green Jedi, pointing almost accusingly at Ichigo while still somehow managing to sound sagely despite really just insulting him.

"So what do you propose? That tomb and what is buried within is my only way home." Questioned Ichigo, both in anger yet genuinely curious as of what other options he had. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how stupid of an idea his was. He was not waiting for a taxi. For all he knew, he could be stuck in this universe forever.

"Come with me to Corrusant, to the temple. For your home, there we can look. Learn more about the Republic, if nothing else, you could." From the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka frowning at the suggestion. Ichigo was doubthful at that moment. Temple meant religion and given how involved with the afterlife he was, he kept religion a hand away and yet, the green alien before him seemed friendly enough but so did Aizen and if Ahsoka's frowing is any indication, Yoda was probably respected by her at some point and is to some extent still, yet something bad must have happened. Deciding to go with the 'evil' that he known, he chose in his mind to stay with Ahsoka. That way, the very most that can happen is her poking him with a glowy stick.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass." Stated Ichigo, his eyes momentarily turning to Ahsoka, enough for Yoda to catch it. Giving a small chuckle behind closed mouth, a mischievous look to his large eyes.

"To the two of you, may the Force be with you. You ship, close it is, I trust?"

"It is… sort of. We were planning on going into that tomb so that I may…complete my bounty…" uncertainly finished Ahsoka, shame flowing in waves from her as a blush appeared on her face. Suddenly serious, the small jedi stated in a hard voice.

"Nothing but an execution chamber, in that tomb, there is." Grimly, Yoda climbed into his vessel before turning back forth.

"It warmed my heart, seeing you well, padowan Tano." He stated with a small smile before the hatch closed, hiding him from view. As the human and Togruta watched the ship depart, Ahsoka sighed loudly.

"You don't suppose that just cutting the head of a statue and taking it would count as an artifact?" she idly questioned, eyeing the many hooded statues that surrounded the valley.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Idly responded Ichigo, crossing his arms above his head and stretching.

"Oh, brother. Let's get going, then."

* * *

**More than an year since the last post on this story and there are several reasons. Constantly getting new ideas, work, health, university and in no small part my lack of knowledge of Star Wars. I have watched the movies, the anime and red abit on the wiki… yeah,the wiki… and that's about it, but then I figured, not knowing didn't stop other authors here from writing anyway and it's not like you guys are paying or I am getting paid. If you like what you see, by all means, stay. If I offend you by not religiously following some cannon (or legends or extended universe or whatever), by all means – leave. **

**Thank You for reading.**


End file.
